Les Marchands de Secrets
by DreamerInTheSky
Summary: Ils marchent sans bruit sur les pavés du Ministère de la Magie. Ils découvrent le monde de leur yeux sombres, et tatoués d'un simple " Silence", ils cachent et recherchent les mystères de notre monde. Ce sont les Langues-de -Plombs, ils se cachent parmi vous, et vous les connaissez. Ils sont vos amis, vos frères, vos soeurs... 2 SAISONS de 20 Chapitres


_**Prologue**_

_**31 Octobre 1981**_

_Halloween._

_Sombres temps pour le monde de la magie en Angleterre. Les locaux n'avaient même pas été décorés tellement que le désespoir était de mise. Lord Voldemort montait dans les sondages d'opinion, les personnes sous Impérium ou pire tuées. La confiance ne pouvait être présente alors ne pensez même pas à faire la fête._

_Assise dans son bureau au plus bas des étages, la Ministre de la Magie, Millicent Bulstrode buvait un verre de Whisky Pur Feu pour la cinquième fois lors de cette soirée. Son personnel n'était pas présent, elle les avait tous renvoyés chez eux les intimant de profiter de ce rare instant familial dans la folie de cette guerre. Seule sa secrétaire Sophia Trotscott avait insisté pour rester devant les portes de son boudoir._

_Millicent était assise dans son divan, alors que le feu magique crépitait dans l'âtre de sa cheminée. Il lui semblait que rien de pire ne pouvait arriver depuis que son propre fils était mort. Elle était la prochaine sur la liste du Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle le savait. Rentrer à sa demeure était hors de question, personne ne l'attendait ayant tous émigré dans des pays étrangers, et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on retrouve au-dessus des tuiles de son toit la marque verdoyante des Ténèbres._

_« - Madame la Ministre ?_

_Sophia Trotscott entra dans le bureau, alors que sa supérieure sirotait son verre d'alcool._

_« - Entrez Trotscott, souffla la ministre avec un léger sourire cynique. Joyeux Halloween._

_- Merci Madame._

_- Servez-vous Trotscott, j'ai aussi ce très bon bourbon que m'envoie le Premier Ministre de sa Majesté. La carte est aussi très marrante._

_Sophia hésita, puis finalement se versa un verre de ce bourbon dans un verre qu'elle sentit._

_« - Je l'ai fait tester par les Langues-De-Plombs. Il n'y a rien dedans croyez-moi, il faut croire que Voldemort est d'humeur joyeuse. Quoi ? rajouta la Ministre en voyant Sophia grimacer_

_- Je ne suis pas à l'aise quand vous prononcez son nom Madame la Ministre._

_- Au diable les conventions, Trotscott ! Ces imbéciles de l'ordre du Phœnix font ce qu'ils veulent et croyez-moi, ils ont bien raison !_

_La ministre se redressa dans son fauteuil et tendit son verre vers Sophia qui lui versa une lampée de bourbon._

_« - Merci. Que faites-vous ici Trotscott ? Pas de famille ?_

_- Non, Madame la Ministre…Ils se sont tous enfuis._

_- Sage décision, et vous ?_

_- Je pensais qu'il était plus juste de rester ici._

_La ministre soupira bruyamment et regarda droit dans les yeux sa secrétaire._

_« - Mais quelle justice par Merlin ? Quelle Justice ! Depuis que ce fou dangereux est entré dans les bonnes grâces du gratin sorcier la justice se fait la malle !_

_- Vous buvez beaucoup._

_- J'en ai besoin, car demain ce sera encore pire Trotscott. Quels enfants seront en vie ? Quels parents aussi ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je bois la tasse._

_- Vous faites ce qui est possible._

_- Mais ce n'est pas suffisant._

_C'est à ce moment-là, qu'un majestueux hibou entra par la porte avec une lettre à sa patte et atterrit sur le fauteuil de Milicent Bulstrode. Détachant de sa patte la lettre de la patte du hibou, son teint se pâlit suivant la lecture. Puis au fur et à mesure, elle reprit des couleurs, et laissa tomber sa main sur ses genoux._

_« - Mme la Ministre ?_

_- Sophia dit-elle d'une voix rauque._

_Trotscott sursauta, la Ministre venait pour la première fois de prononcer son nom._

_« - Appelez tout de suite les chefs de tous les services pour une réunion extraordinaire. Il s'agit d'une situation d'ordre urgente._

_Ses yeux brillants de larmes, la Ministre regarda sa subordonnée._

_- Lord Voldemort est décédé._

* * *

_L'homme au manteau noir était devant le 4, Privet Drive et avait vu transformé en corbeau, le bébé marqué de la trace éclair sur le front. Quel était son destin ? Il n'était plus de son fait, car l'homme avait rempli son rôle, fait croire à sa disparition, et ne souhaitait qu'à présent que la prophétie dont il fut le porteur au 9__ème__ Niveau du Ministère, la nuit avant._

_Regulus Black n'avait plus de nom, Regulus Black était mort, et ainsi il le restera pour protéger le monde magique en rejoignant le royaume des ombres._

_L'ordre des Langues-de-Plomb, les marchands de secrets._


End file.
